1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flow path member that supplies liquid to a head body which ejects liquid through nozzle openings, a liquid ejection head that includes the flow path member, a liquid ejection apparatus that includes the liquid ejection head, and a liquid storing unit that is loaded onto the flow path member.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording head that ejects ink droplets is a typical example of liquid ejection head that ejects liquid droplets. JP-A-2007-15272 discloses an ink jet recording head that includes, for example, a head body which ejects ink droplets through nozzle openings, and a flow path member to which the head body is fixedly attached and on which ink cartridges (liquid storing units) for storing ink are detachably mounted so that ink is supplied from the ink cartridges to the head body.
According to JP-A-2007-15272, a supply section formed by a press contact body made of a porous material is provided in the ink cartridge. When the supply section comes into pressing contact with a filter which is disposed on a flow path member, and a seal member seals a circumference of the press contact body and the filter, the ink cartridges are connected to the flow path member.
However, when the ink cartridges are removed from the flow path member, water contained in ink in the flow path is evaporated through the filter since the filter is exposed. Particularly, when pigment ink is used, there is a problem that ink thickens and turns into a gel or is deposited.
Such a problem is not limited to the flow path member used for the ink jet recording head, but also exists in any flow path member used for a liquid ejection head that ejects liquid other than ink.